Koizora
by Red Motel
Summary: Um acidente, uma morte e um homem infeliz. Sesshoumaru pensou que havia perdido tudo, mas alguns e-mails de sua falecida esposa e uma estudante petulante o ajudarão a descobrir que muitas feridas poderiam cicatrizar... se curadas a tempo. RinSess
1. A presença de quem está ausente

**Nota da Autora (ISSO É REALMENTE IMPORTANTE): **Talvez vocês estranhem a personalidade de Sesshoumaru, talvez não. Sou da seguinte teoria: no anime, ele é youkai, ou seja, totalmente plausível o comportamento frio, malvado, insensível. Mas esta fanfic é UA e ele é um _humano_, logo... ele não consegue ser o Sesshoumaru do anime cem por cento.

**"..."** Em negrito são as lembranças e em _"..."_ itálico faz parte dos e-mails. No mais, é isso.

* * *

><p><strong>- Koizora -<br>**

**Capítulo 1: A presença de quem está ausente**

_"Por favor. Feche os olhos e acredite que você ainda pode me tocar."  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>"E quando eu morrer?"<strong>

Sesshoumaru abriu os olhos, confuso, demorando alguns segundos para perceber que tinha adormecido na poltrona de seu escritório. Apreensivo, olhou o relógio e suspirou aliviado ao perceber que fazia apenas dez minutos que ele estava lá, tempo o suficiente para cochilar e ser atormentado por algumas lembranças.

- Sesshoumaru, querido? - Retraiu-se inconscientemente ao ouvir a voz da mãe, mais perto do que ele gostaria. Percebeu a sombra hesitante e, após alguns segudos, ouviu os passos se distanciarem. Olhou novamente o relógio e percebeu, desesperado, que se quisesse ir ao enterro de sua esposa, deveria se levantar imediatamente e ir à Igreja. Talvez a mãe o tivesse procurado para aquilo e não para questioná-lo sobre sua saúde e seu estado emocional. De qualquer forma, não importava - antes ou depois, ela faria aquela pergunta, com os olhos apertados e um sentimendo de dor que sempre acompanharia uma mãe ao ver o filho sofrer.

Mais um minuto se passou. Ele precisava se levantar, mas de onde tiraria forças? Sentia seu corpo pesado, sua cabeça prestes a explodir e seu coração em frangalhos. Sentia-se suscetível e não gostava daquela sensação. Mas não tinha forças para mudar aquilo.

* * *

><p><strong>- E quando eu morrer?<strong>

**Sesshoumaru olhou a esposa, deitada na cama, com o semblante tão sereno como se estivesse fazendo alguma pergunta sobre o tempo.**

**- Que tipo de pergunta é essa? - Yuki riu, se entrelaçando com o cobertor, como se fosse uma criança que estivesse postergando o maior tempo possível para se levantar e ir à escola. Ela olhou para o marido e sorriu, ao ver seu rosto contraído de preocupação. - Você está me escondendo algo? Uma doença ou algo do tipo? - Explodiu em gargalhadas e Sesshoumaru percebeu que ele estava completamente equivocado.**

**Então que diabos de pergunta era aquela?**

**- Bem... foi uma pergunta normal. Um pouco estranha, eu confesso, mas mesmo assim, uma pergunta normal. Você nunca se perguntou o que eu faria quando você morresse?**

**- Não. - Sesshoumaru se apoiou no guarda-roupa, com um cigarro entre os dedos, ignorando a expressão de desagrado da esposa. Baforou a fumaça, lentamente. Yuki olhou para ele e não conseguiu deixar de pensar no que tinha acontecido. Ela se apaixonou quando o vira pela primeira vez e, _nunca_, sequer em seus _sonhos_, imaginou que seria recíproco. Mas lá estava ela, deitada na cama que dividia com ele, casada há três anos e vivendo os melhores anos da sua vida... _ao lado dele_. - Mas eu faço isto agora: o que você faria?**

**- Bem... - Ela se sentou, com as mãos cruzadas e franziu a testa. - Eu acho que eu ficaria muito triste no começo. Bem, talvez não apenas no começo... um ano e alguns meses. Sim. Daí eu começaria a sair novamente, por insistência de alguma amiga. Venderia este apartamento, porque tudo me lembraria você e os bons momentos vividos. Encontraria um novo amor - algo que eu não esperava depois de sua morte -, me apaixonaria, casaria novamente e... teria filhos, quem sabe? - Sorriu ao vê-lo com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. Não soube decifrar em sua expressão se era um traço de incredulidade, desdém ou ironia. Talvez fossem as três coisas misturadas.**

**- E você pensou nesse assunto porque...**

**- Eu apenas pensei. - Balançou os ombros. - Não é algo que as pessoas pensam com frequência...**

**- _Ninguém_ em sã consciência pensa nisso.**

**- ... mas quando dei por mim, eu já estava imaginando o que eu faria se você morresse antes de mim. Claro... eu simplesmente imaginei, assim como eu _sempre_ imagino o que teria acontecido se eu não tivesse me tornado amiga da esposa do seu irmão. Eu continuaria fingindo que não estava apaixonada por você, teria arrumado um namorado. Depois de alguns anos eu me casaria com ele, teríamos filhos e eu me tornaria uma dona de casa, totalmente deprimida, que passaria os dias cuidando dos filhos e do marido, aparentando quarenta anos, enquanto tivesse trinta. Já você continuaria _mulherengo_, trocando de mulher como se trocasse de cueca, demoraria a casar, mas por fim, se renderia à pressão da sua mãe e se casaria aos quarenta anos - aparentando trinta -, com uma modelo de vinte anos e vocês viveriam felizes para sempre - isso é, se você continuasse rico e se ela não se importasse com as suas amantes. Mas é claro que ela não se importaria, você continuaria rico.**

**- Você tem certeza que não seguiu a carreira errada quando decidiu optar por engenharia? Para alguém que lida com tanta exatidão, você tem uma imaginação e tanto. - Ele se deitou dela, colocando a cabeça sobre suas pernas, enquanto Yuki acariciava seu rosto. Ela não estava errada - Sesshoumaru tinha o rosto mais belo que ela já vira e não aparentava os seus vinte e sete anos. Não que ela não se cuidasse, mas algumas vezes que estava ao lado dele - principalmente em público -, sentia algumas pontadas de inferioridade. - E eu não teria amantes. Primeiro porque eu não sucumbiria à pressão da minha mãe. Segundo porque eu não teria nenhum relacionamento sério com alguém que eu não _suportasse_. - Riu. Por um momento, pensou que ele fosse dizer: "_Com alguém que eu amasse."_ - Eu acho que você tem um julgamento deturpado de mim, mesmo que tenhamos dois anos de casados.**

**- Não seja tão implicante, Sesshy. - Ele resmungou diante do apelido, mas ela o ignorou. - Você agiria assim se você não fosse casado. Ou não estivesse namorando sério. Não adianta negar, porque você era _exatamente_ assim quando nós nos conhecemos. - Sesshoumaru ficou quieto, com os olhos fechados. Sabia que ela estava certa e não pensou em nenhum outro argumento para rebater. - Mas você não me disse... o que você faria se eu morresse antes de você?**

**- Eu continuaria vivendo como quando eu era solteiro... não foi isso que você perguntou? - Depois de receber um tapa no ombro direito, abriu os olhos e não conseguiu deixar ao ver a expressão de raiva da esposa. - Não fique brava, Yuki. Você perguntou.**

**- Bem, eu esperava um: "Eu ficaria muito triste", ou "Eu não conseguiria mais viver", ou "Talvez me casasse de novo, mas não faria muito esforço".**

**- Tudo bem. Eu ficaria muito triste, não conseguiria mais viver, mas faria um esforço e talvez me cassasse com uma outra mulher, _se_ por alguma coincidência do destino, nós nos encontrarmos. Satisfeita? - Sem esperar por uma resposta, ele se levantou e saiu correndo do quarto. Yuki se levantou logo em seguida.**

**- É melhor você se esconder, porque, _definitivamente_, você vai morrer antes de mim!**

* * *

><p>- Eu sinto muito, cara. - Sentiu uma mão no seu ombro e se virou para encará-lo. Nada mais o irritava que o irmão, mas sabia reconhecer o pesar e a sinceridade nas palavrasa e nos olhos de Inuyasha.<p>

- Obrigado. - Retribuiu com a mesma sinceridade.

- Olha... Se você quiser tirar umas férias, saiba que não tem nenhum problema. Eu consigo segurar as pontas lá no escritório. Sabe... trabalhar seria um fardo, agora. - Inuyasha coçou a cabeça, um pouco constrangido. A relação com o irmão era basicamente brigas, xingamentos e provocações. _Nunca_, em todos os seus 25 anos, precisou confortar o irmão, nem ser confortado por ele. Até agora.

- Não será preciso. A única coisa que aliviará minha tensão é trabalhar... eu não iria conseguir tirar férias _agora_. - Sentiu suas mãos trêmulas ao ver que o caixão não havia sido fechado. Apesar das consequências do acidente, Kaede insistira em deixá-lo aberto, como se fosse uma última homenagem antes do enterro propriamente disso. Apesar de ajudar um pouco, a maquiagem não fazia milagres e o rosto de sua esposa beirava ao irreconhecível. Sentiu seu estômago embrulhar.

- Sesshoumaru? Você está bem? - Inuyasha perguntou, preocupado, segurando o braço do irmão mais velho. - Venha, vamos para fora. Você precisa de um ar. - Deixou-se ser puxado sem pestanejar, sentindo os lábios secos e o corpo mole. Não queria admitir a si mesmo, mas sentiu nojo de Yuki.

**"E quando eu morrer?"**

- Tome. - Inuyasha estendeu um copo de água, a testa franzida de preocupação. - Olha, você não precisa se preocupar com isso... tenho certeza que quase ninguém notou. Eu...

- Eu senti nojo dela. - Mesmo não estando mais tão pálido, Sesshoumaru estava com a expressão angustiada. Com o copo entre as mãos, ele não conseguia encarar o irmão. - Que espécie de marido sente nojo da própria esposa no funeral? Que espécie de marido eu sou?

- Sesshoumaru... - Inuyasha se sentou ao seu lado. Não o encarou - sabia que assim seria mais fácil. Suspirou. - Que espécie de _mãe_ deixaria o caixão aberto depois de tudo o que aconteceu? Pode ser um capricho, um desejo, não importa. Você _viu_ o estado que ela estava. Você não foi o único que sentiu enojado. Eu senti assim, a Kagome se sentiu assim, mamãe se sentiu assim e todo mundo que teve a coragem de vê-la, se sentiu assim. - Colocou a mão sobre o ombro largo. Sesshoumaru levantou a cabeça e viu Inuyasha forçar um sorriso. - Era _só _um corpo, Sesshoumaru. Ela já se foi há muito tempo.

* * *

><p>- Você está bem? - Finalmente chegou a hora daquela perguntou. Sesshoumaru encarou os olhos inchados da mãe. Abriu a boca para dizer "não", que ele não tinha se inconformado, que a dor que estava sentindo era tão forte ao ponto de desejar morrer, também. Mas apenas concordou levemente com a cabeça e antes que a mãe pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, levantou a mão.<p>

- Eu gostaria de ficar sozinho agora... se não se importar.

Era claro que ela se importava, ela era sua mãe. Queria abraçá-lo, fazê-lo deitar a cabeça em seu colo, passar as mãos pelos seus cabelos prateados e sussurrar em seu ouvido que estava tudo bem, assim como fazia quando ele era apenas uma criança. Mas não conseguia fazer aquilo, não com seu filho recluso em sua própria dor.

- Se é isso que você deseja... - Izayoi sussurrou e pegou as mãos frias de Sesshoumaru. - Mas saiba que eu estou aqui, certo? - Ele acentiu e, sem mais nenhuma palavra, ela deu meia-volta e foi embora. Sesshoumaru ouviu a porta se fechar e, depois de um dia conturbado e interminável, o silêncio.

Sentiu seus olhos arderem e antes que pudesse impedir, as lágrimas começaram a cair.

Aquele silêncio cortava-o e cortava-o e parecia que aquela agonia nunca teria fim.

* * *

><p>- Você não falou com Sesshoumaru?<p>

Fazia vinte minutos que tinham chegado em casa e não trocaram nenhuma palavra, sequer na trajetória. Izayoi tentou puxar assunto, de maneira casual, sem segundas intenções e sem deixar transparecer uma certa reprovação na voz. Tentativa completamente falha, já que Inutaisho suspirou, enquanto se livrava da grava que o estava incomodando desde o ínicio do dia.

- Não. E antes que você possa dizer alguma coisa...

- Ele é o seu filho! Ele está passando por um momento difícil! - Ela argumentou, exasperada.

- _Exatamente_. Por ser o meu filho, sei que, apesar de tudo, o que ele mais quer neste momento é ficar sozinho e respeito isso. Você não consegue entender ou ao menos enxergar isso?

Mais alguns minutos de silêncio.

- Eu vejo, mas... não consigo deixá-lo sozinho, sofrendo. _Isso_ vai acabar com ele, Inu. Tenho certeza disso... - O marido puxou-a junto a ele e Izayoi não conseguiu conter as lágrimas. Sentia-se fraca e aquela inquietação não a deixava em paz. - Estou com medo de que ele faça alguma besteira... não quero perder o meu filho, não quero...

- _Shiii_. - Ele acariciou a cabeça dela. - Não se preocupe, Iza. Sessnhoumaru não é mais um adolescente. É um homem adulto, ele sabe se virar. Pode demorar, mas tenho certeza de que ele sairá dessa. Deixe-o um pouco sozinho. Quando ele precisar, nós estaremos aqui, para ajudá-lo.

Ela não respondeu e se deixou ser abraçada pelo marido. Aquilo, lentamente, acalmou todas as suas inquietações.

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru se levantou da cama e foi lentamente em direção ao escritório. Precisava urgentemente se ocupar com algo, antes que ficasse louco. Parecia que fazia meses desde a última vez que pisara lá. As papeladas que ele precisava analisar estava no canto da mesa, empilhada de acordo com a urgência de cada caso. Precisava de um copo - apenas um? - de uísque antes de começar a trabalhar. Ia sair da sala quando percebeu que o computador estava ligado.<p>

Ele não tinha entrado há dois dias, quando foi informado, por telefone, que a esposa tinha sofrido um grave acidente de carro. Logo, só podia ser Yuki que tinha deixado o computador ligado. Sentou-se na cadeira e ligou o monitor. Após alguns segundos, a tela acendeu e deixou à mostra a caixa de entrada. Sentiu a garganta seca. Havia e-mails de diversos assuntos, desde correntes a assuntos relacionados ao trabalho dela. De qualquer maneira, nada aquilo importava. Estava prestes a sair, quando notou uma pasta no lado esquerdo.

Uma pasta denominada "Sesshy".

Clicou e, em seguida, pôde anotar vários e-mails, escrito pela própria esposa. Passou para as páginas seguintes e finalmente encontrou o primeiro e-mail, com o assunto "Sesshy1". Sem pensar duas vezes, clicou.

* * *

><p><em>Sesshy.<em>

_Sinto muito. Escrevendo isso agora pode parecer um pouco dramático demais, mas enquanto estou digitando, penso se isso realmente acontecerá. Se você está lendo isso, é porque realmente aconteceu. Parece estranho pensar que enquanto estou escrevendo este e-mail, você está dormindo. E que enquanto você está lendo e-mail, eu estou morta. É um tanto trágico e isso realmente me assusta, apesar de que, neste exato momento, para mim, é só uma hipótese._

_Se você está lendo isso, é porque a Kagome-chan te passou a minha senha. Não se preocupe - ela não sabe nada sobre isso. Eu a fiz prometer de que ela nunca leria esses e-mails, que seria algo só entre nós... desculpe, eu estou sendo egoísta. Não sou quem está passando por todo este sofrimento, é você. Portanto, se você quiser comentar algo com alguém não tem importância._

_Você deve estar se perguntando o porquê eu comecei a escrever isso e como isso surgiu. Não se preocupe, eu não escondi **nada** de você, nenhuma doença terminal ou algo do tipo. Estou perfeitamente saudável (pelo menos até agora). É só que... durante o trânsito, na volta do trabalho, eu pensei o que aconteceria se eu morresse antes de você. Já vi várias pessoas se lamentando a perda de um ente querido, dizendo que perdeu várias oportunidades para dizer o quanto os amava. Bem, se isso se passa na cabeça deles, não seria normal eles se perguntarem se aqueles que já foram também não teriam palavras não ditas? Ou algum pedido de desculpas ou simplesmente a declaração de um amor. Não sei o porquê, mas pensei nisso. E assim que eu cheguei em casa, e vi que você não tinha chegado do trabalho, comecei este pequeno "projeto". _

_Escrevei aqui todos os meus sentimentos, todas as frases não ditas, todos os meus pensamentos. Não se preocupe, não haverá nenhum segredo - sei como você os detesta! -, apenas... sentimentos. Acho que não seria saudável para a nossa relação se eu me queixasse de qualquer coisa com você ou se eu dissesse várias ao vezes ao dia o quanto eu te amo. E, ao escrever isso, só de pensar que você pode estar lendo isso neste **exato momento**, não consigo me controlar e começo a chorar. Você deve estar pensando que eu sou uma maria-mole, mas não consigo parar. Só o pensamento de que um dia eu posso ficar sem o seu abraço, dói. Mas espero, com todo o meu coração, que **"hoje"**, quando você estiver com a bunda colada na cadeira, seja, no mínimo, 40 anos depois do dia em que estou escrevendo isso. Se for menos que 40 - bem, bem menos -, saiba que tudo foi intenso._

_Por favor. Feche os olhos e sinta que você ainda pode me tocar. Você não poderá me ver, mas sempre estarei ao seu lado. Por favor, Sesshy, não deixe de pensar a mim. A única coisa que pode me manter ao seu lado são as lembranças._

_Eu te amo. Muito, muito, muito. Nunca se **esqueça** disso, certo? Prometa para mim?_

_Da sua esposa,_

_Yuki._

* * *

><p>Bem, é isso, pessoal. Não sei ao certo quantos capítulos terão, mas acredito que por voltas dos 15.<br>A Rin ainda não apareceu, mas creio que isso acontecerá no próximo capítulo.  
>Acho que é só isso. Reviews são muito bem-vindas! (: Beijos e um feliz Natal a todos!<p> 


	2. As duas faces do silêncio

**- Koizora -**

**Capítulo 2: As duas faces do silêncio**

_"_Eu queria estar aí do seu lado para te abraçar e te dizer que tudo ficará bem. Eu queria estar aí do seu lado para te beijar e fazer amor com você. Eu queria estar aí do seu lado para olhar de novo para você._"_

* * *

><p>Chovia lá fora.<p>

A garota prendeu o cabelo em um único rabo de cavalo e se mirou no espelho. Pôde ver aqueles olhos castanhos, grandes demais, mirarem de volta. Sorriu. Viu uma garota normal, de olhos castanhos, grandes demais, desta vez com um sorriso forçado, que evidenciava as olheiras e as poucas horas de sono.

Ainda faltavam algumas horas para o trabalho, mas, mesmo assim, decidira se arrumar e pegar os livros para estudar na biblioteca. Entreabriu os lábios e viu o seu reflexo fazer o mesmo.

_E quando eu morrer? _Perguntou-se mentalmente. Viu o seu reflexo fazer o mesmo.

Sempre fazia aquela mesma pergunta e, a cada dia, uma pessoa diferente respondia. Na sua imaginação, ela sempre encontrava alguém que valesse a pena perguntar e esperar por alguma resposta.

"**E se eu morrer? Você vai sentir a minha falta, mãe?"**

"**É claro que sim, Rin-chan..." Riu "Quem vai sustentar a casa...?"**

- RIN! – a voz tirou-a de seus pensamentos.

_E quem vai te limpar quando estiver caída na poça do seu próprio vômito, mamãe? _

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru olhou para o pequeno papel rabiscado com uma perfeita caligrafia. Lembrou-se que a cunhada entregou o papel no dia anterior: <em>"Ela tinha me pedido caso acontecesse alguma coisa..."<em>Não contou a ela nem ao irmão que já sabia do que tudo aquilo tratava.

_Lembranças_... Tudo era tão recente para serem simples lembranças. Sentiu os olhos arderem e não conseguiu controlar as lágrimas. Ainda podia sentir o cheiro de Yuki e, mesmo sabendo que seria inútil, olhava para a porta do apartamento, com uma incontrolável esperança que veria o sorriso da esposa novamente.

**E quando eu morrer?**

* * *

><p>- Por favor, Rin... Rin-chan... Não vá, não vá... – Agarrou a perna da mais nova quando esta fez menção de abrir a porta. Soluçou. – Por favor... eu prometo que eu paro... não me deixe sozinha.<p>

Sua mãe não entendia que ela já estava sozinha.

- Mãe... – se ajoelhou e desgrudou algumas mechas que estavam grudadas em seu rosto. Sentiu um cheiro azedo. "_Suor"_, pensou ao ver que não havia indícios de vômito no chão que havia limpado na noite anterior. – Eu preciso estudar e...

- VOCÊ QUER ME ABANDONAR, SUA PUTA? – Rin não conseguiu manter o equilíbrio e caiu no chão. – VOCÊ NÃO VAI CONSEGUIR, ENTENDEU?! ME OUVIU? – Michiko apertou novamente o tornozelo da filha. Segurou um gemido de dor. – Você não vai conseguir... Não vai...

Conseguiu se desvencilhar da mãe, que continuou gritando. Saiu do pequeno apartamento alugado e sentiu alguns olhos acusadores em sua direção, apesar de não haver ninguém na rua. Apressou os passos e segurou a bolsa com os livros contra o peito.

Sua mãe não entendia que ela já estava abandonada.

* * *

><p>- Meu filho...<p>

Sesshoumaru abriu os olhos e viu Inutaisho parado à sua frente. Onde estava a maldita secretária que tinha deixado o pai entrar?

E o que ela teria feito contra o presidente da empresa?

- Sim? – sua voz não passou de um murmúrio.

Ele encarou os olhos dourados do filho. Resquício de dor e de culpa. Queria poder abraçar o filho, mas não parecia ser o certo a fazer. Sesshoumaru era orgulhoso e não suportaria ser alvo de piedade. Mas aquilo não era piedade, era?

Sentiu-se impotente.

- Vá para casa, Sesshoumaru. – foi a única frase que pôde dizer. – Vá descansar...

Suspirou ao ver que não receberia uma resposta além daquele silêncio. Olhou novamente os olhos dourados do filho. Resquícios de dor, culpa e a vontade de morrer.

_Eu te amo, Sesshoumaru_. Complementou em pensamento. Deu meia-volta e saiu da sala.

* * *

><p>- É ela, não é? - Riu. - A menina que sempre chega atrasa nas aulas.<p>

- Sim. A filha da bêbada, né?

Gargalhadas. Tentou se concentrar na leitura, mas não conseguiu. Sua mão tremia.

Era para chorar agora, não? Nos mangás e nos animes, quando as colegas malvadas zombavam, a pobre garotinha pobre sempre ia às lágrimas e saía correndo da onde estava. E ela sempre encontrava alguém - o príncipe encantado - que a ajudava. E eles se apaixonavam.

Mas as lágrimas não vinham.

- Minha mãe já encontrou a mãe dela no supermercado. Ela estava comprando uma garrafa de vodca! E estava _fedendo_ à vômito!

- Que nojo!

Lágrimas? Onde elas estavam?

Rin encarou o papel a sua frente. Seco.

Perguntava-se se realmente estava viva.

* * *

><p>- Como ele está?<p>

Inuyasha se jogou no sofá e encarou o teto.

Sentia-se cansado.

- Nada bem. - foi sincero.

Sentia-se_ irritado_ por não conseguir ajudar o irmão.

- Inu... - Kagome se sentou ao seu lado e colocou a cabeça no seu peito. Inuyasha sorriu e começou a mexer no cabelo da esposa. Sentia-se _fragilizado_. Aquilo poderia ter acontecido com qualquer um. Poderia ter acontecido com Kagome. Ele poderia estar no lugar de Sesshoumaru. Abraçou-a com mais força.

- Eu te amo. - Kagome sorriu, triste.

- Eu também... - Aquilo poderia ter acontecido com qualquer um. Poderia ter acontecido com Inuyasha. Ela poderia estar no lugar de Sesshoumaru. Beijou-o. Sentiu-se feliz por ter o marido ao seu lado. Aquilo era um tanto egoísta, mas não conseguia deixar de se sentir assim.

Aliviada por ainda poder tocá-lo.

* * *

><p>Eram nove horas e ele ainda estava ali.<p>

Da janela do seu escritório, podia ver os prédios. Tokyo estava clara ainda por causa das luzes artificiais e, apesar do silêncio, sabia que lá embaixo tudo continuava como se nada tivesse acontecido. Carros, pessoas apressadas, casais apaixonados. Nada havia mudado para aquelas pessoas.

Olhou para o relógio.

Já havia passado a hora de ir para casa.

Não queria voltar. Para que casa, afinal? Riu amargurado. Aquele lugar estava incrustado com o cheiro de sua falecida esposa e com o silêncio. Ele viveria lá, sozinho, e não sabia como suportar toda aquela angústia. Se...

De repente o rosto deformado de Yuki, no funeral, lhe veio à mente. Sesshoumaru não conseguiu se segurar e vomitou no chão do escritório. Passou a mão pela boca e sentiu os olhos arderem.

Odiou-se por ser tão fraco.

Ele estava reduzido a lágrimas e vômito.

Um barulho quebrou o silêncio do escritório.

Virou-se abruptamente.

- Quem está aí?

Novamente o silêncio.

Seria algo lá fora? Ele já estava tão louco a ponto de ouvir de imaginar sons? Não... ele tinha certeza de que ouvira alguma coisa...

Novamente, ouviu alguns passos. E a respiração.

E alguém apareceu na sua frente.

Uma garota. Dois olhos castanhos o encararam.

* * *

><p>Rin levou um susto quando o barulho da vassoura caindo quebrou o silêncio.<p>

Passou a mão na testa suada. Aquele lugar, ainda mais à noite, lhe dava calafrios... Apesar de ter começado há quase um mês, ainda não tinha se acostumado. Ia acender a luz para começar a última limpeza do dia quando mais uma vez o silêncio foi quebrado. Desta vez, por uma voz.

- Quem está aí?

Rin deu dois passos para trás e quase tropeçou. _Droga, ele ainda estava lá!_ Ela sabia que os dois filhos do presidente também trabalhavam lá, mas só havia visto o mais novo de longe. Durante o curto período em que trabalhava lá, nunca havia encontrado o mais velho, já que toda vez que ela limpava o seu escritório ele já tinha ido embora.O que diabos ele ainda estava fazendo ali àquela hora da noite?!

De repente, lembrou-se de alguns comentários de outras faxineiras. A mulher dele havia morrido há alguns dias... Então...

**- Ele está se afundando no trabalho. - alguém comentara.**

** - Coitado! É tão novo e já viúvo...**

**- Se ele quiser, eu posso animá-lo rapidinho. - a primeira comentara. A outra repreendeu, mas logo as duas caíram na gargalhada. **

Sentiu que a sua respiração estava mais rápida. Não podia ficar parada lá. Se ele saísse e a visse poderia ser pior... poderia pensar que ela estivesse se escondendo. Respirou fundo, em uma falha tentativa de se acalmar e entrou no escritório, que estava iluminado graças às luzes que vinham de fora da enorme janela.

E então, finalmente, o conheceu.

Dois olhos dourados a encaravam de volta.

E, logo depois, o cheiro de vômito invadiu a suas narinas.

- Quem é você? - ele perguntou, rispidamente, ainda a encarando. Rin percebeu que ainda era possível perceber algumas lágrimas escorrendo em seu rosto. Apesar de tudo aquilo, a garota percebeu o quanto ele era bonito. Sentiu-se acuada.

- Eu... trabalho aqui. Sou a faxineira do turno da noite.

Sesshoumaru finalmente olhou o seu uniforme. Ele nunca havia a encontrado à noite. Também, ele nunca tinha ficado até aquele horário. Olhou para baixo e viu o próprio vômito.

- Eu, eu... - não conseguiu terminar a frase.

- O Senhor está bem? - aproximou-se lentamente dele. Desviou da poça de vômito e parou ao seu lado. Levantou a mão para encostar em seu ombro, mas hesitou. Apesar de parecer que estava em seus piores dias, ele era o seu chefe, não era? - Acho... Vou buscar um copo de-

- Não precisa. - Ele cortou. Sentia-se humilhado. Odiou-se ainda mais. - Não precisa ficar com pena de mim.

Rin sentiu o rosto arder e tinha certeza que estava vermelha.

- Então como eu deveria me sentir em relação a alguém que vomitou em seus próprios sapatos e não consegue sequer levantar? - Colocou a mão na boca. Não deveria ter feito aquilo! Aquele homem, apesar de ser completamente um idiota, era seu chefe. E ela não poderia se dar ao luxo de perder aquele emprego, não depois de ter tido tanta dificuldade de convencer o responsável pelo departamento pessoal de contratar uma garota de 15 anos para trabalhar como faxineira, principalmente no turno da noite. - Eu v... vou pegar um pano para limpar.

Sesshoumaru olhou surpreso a garota dar meia-volta e sair da sua sala. Desde quando havia voltado à empresa - negando as férias que insistiam para que as tirasse -, recebeu os olhares piedosos de funcionários, sócios, clientes e até do próprio irmão e do pai. Percebeu a apreensão de todos em falar com ele, de contrariá-lo. E, do nada, aquela menina...

Levantou, um pouco tonto, tomando cuidado para não pisar em seu vômito. cambaleando, acendeu a luz de sua sala e foi ao banheiro. Olhou-se no espelho e percebeu que as lágrimas haviam secado.

* * *

><p>Quando Rin voltou com o rodo e alguns produtos de limpeza, percebeu que a luz estava acesa. <em>Ele deve ter acendido para eu conseguir pensar<em>, pensou. Escutou, do banheiro, a torneira ligada. Tinha esperanças de que, quando voltasse, ele já tivesse ido embora. Não sabia o que ele faria depois de ela ter falado aquelas coisas. Será que iria demiti-la? Não, aquilo não poderia acontecer e... Rangeu os dentes diante da possibilidade de implorar para que continuasse no emprego. Sabia que tinha que relevar, que ele havia acabado de perder a esposa, mas, caramba, ela só queria ajudar!

Perdida em seus pensamentos, não percebeu quando a porta do banheiro foi aberta e Sesshoumaru saiu de lá. Encostou-se na parede e a observou enquanto arrumava a _bagunça_ que tinha feito. Quantos anos ela tinha? 14? 15? Perguntou-se por que diabos Jakotsu tinha contratado uma garotinha como faxineira, ainda mais para trabalhar no turno da noite.

Depois que terminou de limpar, percebeu, enfim, que Sesshoumaru estava lá. Sentiu o rosto quente ao perceber que ele a encarava e que, agora que estava devidamente arrumado, o quanto ele era lindo. Nunca tinha parado para se perguntar como o filho mais velho do presidente era. Nas outras vezes que havia limpado a sala, percebera que não havia nenhuma fotografia em sua mesa. Nunca havia visto Sesshoumaru e nunca teve curiosidade de saber se ele era realmente aquele _'deus grego'_ que suas colegas de trabalho falavam.

Elas não estavam erradas, afinal.

- Desculpe. - Ouviu-o murmurar. Entreabriu os lábios, surpresa. - Você... não deveria ser obrigada a limpar isso.

Rin forçou um sorriso.

- Não se preocupe, Senhor Sesshoumaru, eu já estou acostumada a fazer isso. - Ele se perguntou o porquê daquela frase, mas aquilo não era da sua conta. - Se o Senhor não se incomodar, eu preciso terminar de limpar a sua sala e...

- Não precisa. - Novamente, ele a cortou. - Pode ir embora. Amanhã não estarei aqui para te atrapalhar e você poderá fazer isso.

- Mas faltam mais de duas horas para terminar meu expediente e...

- Já disse que pode ir. - Rin percebeu que ele não tinha paciência para deixar os outros terminarem de falar. Perguntou-se o que a esposa deveria ter visto de bom naquele homem. - Seus pais devem ficar preocupados que você volte tarde de casa.

Preocupados?

- Claro. Se o Senhor me dá licença, então... - Aquela era uma discussão já perdida, não? - Eu já me vou. Com licença, Senhor Sesshoumaru. - Ele a viu fechar suavemente a porta e, por fim, o silêncio havia voltado.

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru olhou para o seu relógio. Quase dez horas. A garota havia falado que faltavam mais de duas horas para ir embora, então seu turno terminava apenas meia-noite. Falaria amanhã com Jakotsu. Aquilo era uma empresa de advogados e Sesshoumaru sabia que o fato de ter uma garota que aparentava, ao menos, ter uns quinze anos, poderia acarretar problemas futuros. Da mesma maneira que, se isso poderia acontecer, o seu pai aceitara em dar o emprego a ela.<p>

Perto da empresa, havia um parque, não muito grande. Quando Sesshoumaru estacionava o carro, sempre via alguns funcionários lá em seus horários de almoço ou depois de seus expedientes, já que ficava aberto vinte e quatro horas. Apesar disso, ele nunca tinha ido lá. Quando estava indo em direção ao carro, percebeu que havia alguém lá.

Aquela garota.

O que ela estava fazendo lá àquela hora? Ele havia a liberado justamente para ela chegar mais cedo em casa e lá estava ela, sentada, encostada em uma árvore, enquanto abraçava as suas pernas e tremia um pouco de frio. Sesshoumaru entrou no carro e olhou-a por mais alguns segundos.

Ele não era o único que não queria voltar para casa, afinal.

* * *

><p>Rin colocou os braços em volta do corpo, em uma tentativa falha de se esquentar. Tudo aquilo era culpa daquele idiota, que insistira em liberá-la mais cedo do trabalho. Outras pessoas teriam ficado felizes.<p>

Mas as outras pessoas não tinham uma mãe violenta e bêbada para cuidar, não? Sorriu amargurada.

Não queria voltar mais cedo para casa. Não havia nada de bom esperando por ela...

De repente, algo preto surgiu a sua frente.

Rin arregalou os olhos ao ver Sesshoumaru parado na sua frente, estendendo o seu paletó para ela. O que diabos ele estava fazendo ali?

- Sess-

- Coloque antes que pegue um resfriado.

Novamente aquela voz autoritária. _"Vá embora__"_, _"Pegue o casaco_"_... _

Pensou em recusar e falar que só estava descansando um pouco e que já estava indo para casa, mas daí teria que realmente ir para casa. Murmurou um "obrigada" e colocou o paletó. Sentiu o perfume de Sesshoumaru e perguntou-se se era o seu perfume ou o sabonete. Pensou que o chefe fosse dar meia-volta e ir embora, mas, para a surpresa, ele se sentou ao seu lado.

Rin queria perguntar o porquê dele estar ali com ela, mas não teve coragem de quebrar o silêncio.

Era um bom silêncio e, curiosamente, nenhum dos dois se sentia oprimido por ele.

* * *

><p><em>Você está triste, Sesshoumaru?<br>_

_Você está chorando? Eu estou, mas acredito que o meu choro não seja nada perto da dor que você está sentindo._

_Eu queria estar aí do seu lado para te abraçar e te dizer que tudo ficará bem. Eu queria estar aí do seu lado para te beijar e fazer amor com você. Eu queria estar aí do seu lado para olhar de novo para você._

_Mas eu sou o motivo de toda a sua tristeza, não, é? E como eu me odeio por isso... Como odeio pensar que eu não estou aí e não posso fazer nada por você._

_Você se odeia, Sesshoumaru?_

_A culpa não é sua, sabe?_

_Não sei como isso ocorreu - como eu morri -, mas a culpa não é sua. _

_Você se sente culpado, Sesshoumaru?_

_Não se sinta. Você não poderia ter feito mais nada por mim. Você me amou tanto... e me fez a mulher mais feliz de todo o Universo. Durante o nosso namoro e durante o nosso casamento. Por favor, não se cobre tanto. Não... não mude.  
><em>

_Seja esse Sesshoumaru que eu conheci e que amei._

_Eu queria escrever mais, mas não consigo. De alguma forma, dói tanto escrever esses e-mails, imaginando que você está lendo... _

_Desculpe, não consigo. Não vou me despedir de você hoje...  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Meu Deus. Eu pensei que nunca conseguiria atualizar isso daqui.

Primeiramente, porque nesses últimos tempos eu não tive vontade de escrever. No final de 2012, ainda na correria de cursinho e vestibular, atualizei **Love Sick**, que foi fruto de um ataque de imaginação, mas, já desde aquela época, eu já achava difícil eu atualizar alguma longfic. Não sei por que, mas eu tenho uma dificuldade imensa de terminar algum projeto que tenha mais de 2 capítulos - prova disso é que eu nunca terminei nenhuma fanfic (excluindo as oneshots, obviamente).

Em segundo lugar, eu mudei completamente o rumo da história. A Rin não teria uma mãe tão problemática desse jeito e ela não conheceria o Sesshy dessa maneira. Mas, de qualquer forma, preferi que fosse assim. Por incrível que pareça, eu já tenho _mais ou menos_ em mente de como será o desenvolver da história. :33

Sobre a personalidade da Rin: acho que nunca consegui descrevê-la como a maioria das pessoas descrevem. Só sei descrevê-la sendo irônica, sarcástica, fria... ou seja, um tanto parecida com o Sesshoumaru. Desta vez, eu tentei mudar. Não sei se foi perceptível, mas a Rin é uma _tentativa_ de mistura de personalidade que ela tinha no anime ("Rin sentiu o rosto arder e tinha certeza que estava vermelha." - e como ela fica nervosa e gaguejando também são exemplos disso) com uma personalidade um tanto desiludida e um tanto "oca" (**"Perguntava-se se realmente estava viva."**)

Gostaram dessa "nova" Rin? Espero que sim! ;)

Agradecimentos (um tanto tardios) a: **Hiwatari Satiko, Anny Taishou, Karla Rocha e Sotam**. A continuação está aí, apesar da demora de dois anos... Não vou prometer uma data específica, mas espero que o capítulo três surja em breve! (ao menos, essa é a minha pretensão...)

Bem, não sei se impressão a minha, mas parece que as pessoas não estão lendo muito - não como antes - RinxSess. Sei lá, é a minha impressão (posso estar completamente equivocada!). Mas, se alguém ler o cap. 2, reviews são muito bem-vindas! ;))

Um grande beijo a todos!


End file.
